


A Home For the Lost and Weary

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Baristas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics? More likely than you think, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Florists, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Language of Flowers, Lazar goes Sicko mode at some point, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Big Happy Family, Protective BadBoyHalo, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Welcome to Fulminare the residential Campus Flower Shop and Café!---Fulminare, is ran by the trio known as the Dream Team and Phil, has become a place for students, adults, and children to come and relax and get the comfort they deserve. They host pride parades, karaoke nights, game nights, have an unofficial daycare, a place for people to recover from panic attacks, and everything else! It's a perfect place for everyone, because no one is never not hurt.(Oh yeah, did I mention, they pretty much adopt all their customers, and the feeling is reciprocated? Because, yeah, that definitely happens.)
Relationships: (background), Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 40
Kudos: 262





	1. Flower Crowns On Top My Head

**Author's Note:**

> this au has been rotting my brain!!! tbh [ameliamazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliamazing1603/pseuds/ameliamazing1603) came up with so many pog ideas??? so thanks so much to her!!! <3

**“Fulminare the Campus’ Flower Shop n' Café!”**

_[ FLOWERS OF ALL TYPES [EXES, LOVERS, FRIENDS, FAMILY] ]_

_[ DRINKS AND SNACKS FOR YOUR SOUL! ]_ ****

* * *

Dream runs around frantically, trying to get ready for their opening time at 7 AM. The college students outside roaming campus already seemed to be bustling and rushing to get around to their next classes.

“Hey, George! Make sure that everything’s in place, and _Schlatt!_ Can you maybe _not_ pull that prank again here? I know you were doing it for the laughs, but it was a pain to clean up!” Dream hollers.

Schlatt snorts. “Yeah, alright, Dream, capiché!” 

Badboyhalo rushes to flip the sign on their glass door, and the moment he does, _Fulminare_ is officially in business for another day.

Dream pants as he rushed to the back room to gather his thoughts. A man with a noticeable green-white bucket hat struts over to him and puts his hand on his shoulders. “Nervous? Overwhelmed, I reckon?”

Dream sighs. “Yep. Pretty much, Phil. I think past-me was on something when he decided to open up a business that worked as a Flower Shop _and_ a Café. Granted, it’s not like I regret it or anything-all the people here are great, really, it’s just, sometimes it’s a bit much to handle sometimes.” 

Phil gives him a simple nod. “Yeah, I get it. Maybe you should take a week off. You deserve it, Dream.” He recommends with a small laugh.

Dream watches from far away, the child that came in with her dad. Her name was Clara Lennox, and her Dad was a single father still in college. Clara’s mother had left them both with her child without a word. They were both incredibly strong and resilient for being able to go through something like that, and still come out the same person.

“ _Yeah._ I might.” He responds back quietly. Phil ruffles his hair, and walks out into the main room, greeting the store’s customers walking in. He greets them with a smile and makes conversation with them. Looking at it, Dream _genuinely does have no regrets about opening this Flower Shop/Café._ It was nice knowing that all sorts of groups of people found _Fulminare_ to be a safe sport for them.

He shakes the thoughts off, and he gets to work as he puts on the flower crown that is part of the uniform.

  
  


The night comes steadily, and the day shift workers, affectionately referred to as the _Icarus_ shift workers, slowly leave, Dream waving them off with a kind smile. The Night shift workers start crowding in, and _they_ are known as the _Myeongwol._ It was a reference to a lunar deity from Korean mythology.

Business is busy as ever, seeing as it’s getting incredibly close to Valentine’s Day. Loads of people are coming in to buy a variety of flowers, ranging from the passionate roses, Meadowsweets to express how one thinks their Ex is _“useless,”_ to Yellow Carnations that help one express their disdain for another person.

The Florists working during rush hour can’t help but snort when the customers tell their stories about unfaithful lovers, abusive assholes, and everything else; they would give anything to fight those people--everyone working at _Fulminare_ was known for practically proclaiming themselves as the customers’ relatives, whether as their Uncle, Dad, Mother, Brother, Sister, or _anything else._

Dream can’t help but love and appreciate his workers. _No._ A more appropriate term would be _friends or family;_ probably _both._

First, there was his closest ring of friends. Sapnap and George. They knew him since the beginning, and dealt with him despite his idiotic self from the past, and his questionable remarks made. Sapnap usually indulged in it too, while George told them off, like some sort of mother.

Tommyinnit and Tubbo were the inseparable best friends. Until it came to their shifts, that is. Tubbo still was in college, and most of his classes were in the evening, hence why he took the morning shifts. Tommy, on the other hand, graduated high school and decided to drop college--he wanted to pursue streaming, and Dream encouraged him when the boy first came to him to talk about it with him.

Eret was a comfort person for many of the customers that were in LGBTQ+ community. He radiated a warm aura, and he himself being Bisexual, allowed many young students _and_ grown adults come to him for advice about how to come out to friends and family; he usually allowed them to stay a bit past closing time, if necessary.

Schlatt and Wilbur were the musically-talented duo out of them _all._ Wilbur was exceptionally good at guitar and singing, and sometimes on Friday nights, Schlatt would join in to perform an accompaniment with the brown-haired boy. They were definitely more on the chaotic side, but they also had their chill moments. (That was to be expected out of childhood friends, though, Dream mused.)

And, Techno? His aura practically commanded respect, but kids couldn’t care less. They loved to climb on him and give him compliments. Although it was very discrete, Dream saw the embarrassed blush on his face whenever a child would say anything _remotely_ positive about him, to his face. (The first time he saw it happen, Dream snorted in amusement)

And, Phil. Or as kids like to call him, Uncle Phil, or better yet--Philza Minecraft, after _that one Block Game. Yes._ You all know _exactly_ what he’s talking about. The children always flocked around Phil whenever the man was done with his extra paperwork and filing. If the others were busy, he always indulged the children in their playtime as they waited for their parents and guardians to finish what they were doing.

And, it wasn’t just them that made the Flower Shop and Café what it was today, but it was _everyone_ . No matter how big or how small, they all helped allow _Fulminare_ to become such a large-scale, world-wide known Flower Store and Café.

“Hey, Big Man Dream!” A boy’s voice rings out to him.

_Ah right. He’s still working, isn’t he?_

“What’s up Tommy?” He rings back.

“Clara wants a blueberry muffin and Mr. Milo Lennox wants a bouquet of Chrysanthemums, however I have my hands full with mini Michelin Star chef-wannabe, Finley Jones here! Can you do it for me?” Tommy yells. The customers pay no attention, completely used to the boy’s resounding and booming voice.

Dream chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully. “Sure, _kid._ ”

Tommy’s screams at him do nothing to stop him to continue teasing him, and the customers just laugh at the interaction.

Work never stops at _Fulminare Flower Shop & Café_, but that’s okay--for many it’s a place to retreat from the world, and relax. For others, it feels like home.


	2. I've Not Seen The Roaring Fields In So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Children didn't mix. Usually. The kids are Fulminare are different, and everyone can see it through the way Schlatt interacts with them like a loving parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dadschlatt/uncle schlatt go brrrrr :^))))

Schlatt is an oddity. He’s mischievous and exuberant with his friends, but also, oddly observant. Not to mention, he can be a bit overwhelming at times. But kids are kids, and things like that never really matter to them, as long as a person indulges in their jokes and play time, they will ignore that. And frankly, Schlatt, to be honest, never really liked kids from the beginning.

However, working at _Fulminare_ allowed him to change his outlook. In his first week working as a waiter, he had warmed up to the kids that parents brought in for them to take care of. Oddly enough, Schlatt is one of the workers that is a Child Magnet. (The others are most notably Technoblade, Phil, Tommy, and Antfrost)

Like most children though, they had their favorites; Schlatt could always be seen with Hera and Hestia Lennox, the children of Beckerson & Isabella Lennox, Lucas Wang of Nianzhu & Chunhua Wang, and then Elijah Killian of Alexander & Eliana Killian. The group of four love tugging on the man’s pant leg and climbing onto him, messing around with the hybrid’s ram horns.

“Uncle Schlatt!” They would always cry out to him whenever he clocked into work.

Schlatt always gave a lighthearted grin, and kneel down with his arms open. “C’mere you little gremlins!” He’d exclaim back to them jokingly.

In short, as much as he claims to hate kids, he would lay down his life for the children he met through _Fulminare. Especially those four._ The kids were probably a little too young to understand, but they really helped bring a joy back to his life that Schlatt was unaware that he needed. For Schlatt, he had been living his life in a circle, but they had been able to break that and allow his life patterns to branch off.

Schlatt was happy.

The Flower Crown that once laid on top of his head, was given to Lucas who had seen his parents fight for the first time. The boy came into the store with a sad smile, his parents ignoring one another. As he went to the unofficial playroom, Schlatt sat down next to him.

“Hey ‘Luc. Do you want to tell me what you’re feeling right now?” Schlatt quietly asks. The boy just shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes.

Schlatt pulls the boy in his arms for a hug. “Alright, that’s okay.” 

  
  


The next day, Lucas’s parents thank Schlatt for taking care of their little boy and apologize to their child for their argument, and explain that they were just angry, and it wasn’t Lucas’s fault. Lucas smiles and gives them an affectionate hug.

Schlatt smiles.

_Lucas has good parents. He mused to himself._

  
  


When Elijah notices that Schlatt no longer has his flower crown laying on his puffy brown hair, he vows to make a new one for his Uncle Schlatt. He begs his parents to help him make one, and they give him an affectionate head ruffle and agree to his request. They work on it, and Elijah is determined to give it to Schlatt as soon as possible.

And so, after school is done for him the next day, he excitedly rushes into the shop with his parents strolling behind him, and yells for Uncle Schlatt. It’s midday, and although most of the customers are currently college students calmly studying, they aren’t bothered by childrens’ hollers and shouts. They find them endearing, in fact.

Said Uncle Schlatt walks away from his post and lets out a long _“AYYYYYYY!”_

“My man Elijah, how are you doing? Gimme a fistbump, kiddo!” He exclaims, he then looks up to his parents. “If you don’t mind me asking, whatcha you two doing here? Usually you come in a little later.”

Alexander and Eliana chuckle. “Eli here, wants to give you a gift.” They give their child a little nudge and Elijah smiles up at Schlatt.

“Here!” He exclaims, pulling the flower crown from his back. “I saw you didn’t have yours, so I made you a new one!” His chest puffs out proudly.

Schlatt grins and laughs as he softly takes it from the boy’s hands. “This is really pretty! Uncle Schlatt loves it! Thank you!”

Elijah beams up, happy that Schlatt enjoys his gift. “If you don’t mind, we have to go to a meeting, so can you take care of Elijah for us?” 

Schlatt nods. “Of course. Elijah is a sweet kid, anyways.”

Alexander and Eliana sigh in relief. “Thank you so much. We’ll be going for now, but if you need anything else in the future, just let us know.” Eliana says. Schlatt just casually nods in response.

The parents leave the store, the chimes ringing and echoing. Schlatt looks down at the child. He promptly puts on the flower crown gifted to him.

“I’ll make Uncle Hbomb work for me, and we can play, alright Eli?”

Elijah nods frantically, holding his hands out. Schlatt laughs and lifts him up on his shoulders. He makes imitation noises of a plane and softly jogs around the store, others looking at the sight in amusement.

  
  


Hera and Hestia are arguably the most mischievous kids in the history of _Fulminare._ Their parents are Beckerson and Isabella Lennox, and identical twins; they _love_ joking with Schlatt that he’s calling them by their twin’s name, and Schlatt knows better; he knows them like the back of his hand, but he still goes along with them, responding with a quizzical, _‘Oh? Sorry about that!’_ They always giggle back at him in response.

They are cheerful and mischievous, but they _are_ just children. They are fragile and susceptible and sensitive to comments made about them. There is a day where they come in, their parents leaving after dropping them off, and start crying when they are left alone with _just_ Schlatt; he naturally panics and settles them down, asking what happens that led them to breakdown. They explain the situation, and Schlatt is _furious._ He is _angry._

Children can be angels and all sunshine and rainbows. But on the contrary, they can be so incredibly brutal and cruel. And it seems like Hera and Hestia has experienced the _latter_. 

The bullies are children and Schlatt cannot do much because of that, and the fact that he’s not their legal relative also hinders him from storming into their school and screaming at the teacher for their negligence.

So, he simply holds them close, and offers words of comfort and encouragement. He tells them that they should tell their parents. That, their parents _love_ them and would do anything for them, which includes making sure they feel safe and _loved._

Hera and Hestia give an unsure glance at one another, but they quietly agree. _Schlatt hopes they_ **_do_ ** _tell Beckerson and Hestia._ Because, this isn’t something they should have to go through by themselves, _and_ if some other worker like _Sapnap_ or _Vikkstar_ found out, he _knew_ they would go, as he likes to call it, _“Sicko Mode.”_

Without knowing it, a few hours passes, and the parents come to pick their children up.

And then, a week passes, and Schlatt is concerned, but it all fades away as one Sunday, he sees a familiar set of parents and twins walk in with a smile etched onto their faces.

Hera and Hestia run to him, their brother Perseus looking at them curiously.

“We told mommy and daddy and now we’re going to a different school! We made this new friend! Can we tell you about them?”

Schlatt laughs. Out of his vision he sees their parents giving him a grateful look, and he reciprocates it with a headshake. _‘It’s no problem.’ He seems to say._

“Alright, tell me about what’s happened, you mischievous cats!” Schlatt quips.

They giggle, and he waves a goodbye at Beckerson and Isabella as they leave for their parent teacher conference with Perseus and his teacher. He lets himself be dragged off, politely listening to the children ramble, offering a few comments here and there.

  
Yeah, Schlatt usually doesn’t like kids, but, the kids of _Fulminare?_ He reckons he can love and care for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADSCHLATT/UNCLE SCHLATT AM I RIGHT FOLKS  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


	3. Our Dawn is Hotter than Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night has always been a constant for Fulminare.

It is the last week of a month and a Friday night, which means Karaoke Night is inevitable. The workers, and I’m talking  _ every  _ worker, whether they’re a day shift or night shift worker, help prepare the accommodations, food, snacks, drinks, and other little fun extras for the participants. Karaoke has always been a customer favorite for students, adults, and children alike. There’s never  _ not  _ a positive atmosphere, and people learn to be more confident in themselves as they belt out various genres of songs. But even if a person doesn’t find Karaoke to be their forte or niche, they all prepare other activities specifically for that reason.

Eret, Bad, and Niki help run a little corner for pseudo-therapy sessions for those who want it. Real therapy is expensive and sometimes it doesn’t work as planned, but for many the trio make them feel comforted and loved.

Not just that, but occasionally there’s an Arts and Crafts station. There, the people create beautiful Flower Crowns and stylish bracelets, rings, earrings and necklaces. Or if anyone fancies Origami, that is always an option. This spot is run by Sam and Lazar, who are able to keep up with the children and sometimes adult’s shenanigans and energy.

  
  


Anyways, Karaoke Night is quite chaotic, but in the best way possible. The loud cheering and voice cracks are heard throughout the building as laughter rings out. Wilbur always helps set the mood in the beginning, singing with his sweet and velvety voice, before passing his mic, and the extra mic to Tommy and Schlatt. The two get along rather well despite their age difference and through their mischievousness and interesting sense of humor, they always make the air comfortable for everyone. They choose a Katy Perry song, and when the high notes come, the people are in for a surprise.

See, Schlatt and Tommy aren’t exactly known for their exceptional singing skills, so they started practicing together and getting lessons, hence, as Tommy belts the high note and Schlatt manages to  _ successfully  _ harmonize with him, everyone is surprised. At the end, everyone is clapping for them as the two jokingly bow towards the audience. They high-five each other.

Then, Quackity and Karl decide to destroy people’s eardrums by singing songs from  _ The Lorax.  _ Of course they sing the memefied,  _ How Bad Can I Be  _ and  _ Let it Grow. _ They do it back-and-forth style for both, as they do a small roleplay and acting session amidst all of it. Quackity backs up and then runs forwards, sliding on the ground as he air guitars. The onlookers wheeze, choking up in laughter. The two had always been known as the  _ “Clowns”  _ out of their whole staff, for a reason.

Dream facepalms whenever they do anything out of the ordinary, but his affection for them never leaves. Instead, sometimes he even  _ joins  _ in with their chaos, which really just spurs on with the others, and at some point everyone is acting like they have no brain cells left as the customers and people vibing in  _ Fulminare  _ just roll their eyes and chuckle at their shenanigans.  _ They are used to it anyways. _

But don’t even  _ get  _ everyone started on Fundy and Vikk. Those two rarely had time to interact due to their different times they worked, but when they  _ did _ hang out, it’s like the drag in Pandora’s Box with them. Everywhere they seemed to walk, chaos seemed to follow. And, it most definitely did not help that the two enjoyed playing pranks on others more often than not. Lazar would also occasionally help them with their plights. And, during Karaoke, they  _ purposely  _ choose hard songs so they can  _ also  _ break others’ eardrums, as if having Quackity and Karl do that, isn’t enough. It’s practically tradition, at this point, for them to sing  _ Chandelier  _ by Sia; they aren’t even  _ good at it.  _ They just…  _ scream.  _ They scream into the microphone as the others plug one of their ears with a finger. At least it’s funny, though. That makes it slightly more bearable.

Ranboo, Hbomb, Ponk, and Purpled all sing into the two mics, in groups of two. They are most likely the only group of people that even  _ remotely  _ try and sing. (For that reason alone, Puffy has unofficially adopted them as her children…) And frankly, they’re actually pretty good.

And then, there’s Punz. He’s one of the best singers in  _ Fulminare  _ for Karaoke Night, along with Wilbur, and oddly enough,  _ Philza Minecraft himself.  _ (Phil sang  _ once, _ and the others have been begging since then, for him to sing again.)

Eret gets another person to cover for him as he goes up to sing, from time to time. He always brings up a child to sing with him and he holds them in his arm as he sings a cute duet with them. Everyone else  _ awwww’s  _ at the heartwarming sight.

George and Dream sometimes sing ballads to one another, and most of the time, it ends in George’s face being a bright red as he is yelling at Dream, but with no heat in his voice. Everyone snorts, and the love radiating between the two is so obvious that even the  _ children  _ understand their complicated relationship.  _ (Don’t tell anyone but, Sapnap might’ve told one of the kids, who then spread it to the others…) _

The event lasts from 7 to 11, and due to it’s late ending time, some of the kids are brought into the backroom to rest before the event finishes. The backroom was initially meant for workers and was a dull, but spacious place, but overtime, items, toys, and furniture were brought into there to accommodate for the children.  _ They even had goddamn beds in there.  _ Dream  _ swears _ that most of their expenses go towards making sure the children are comfortable and treated as best as possible.

And, believe it or not, Wilbur and Schlatt were some of the best caretakers for the children. Schlatt would pet the children’s hair, lulling them to sleep as Wilbur lightly strums his guitar singing with a soft voice. They stay there until all of them are asleep, and they slowly fall asleep themselves, next to the children’s side, holding their hands gently.

  
_ Fulminare  _ wasn’t initially made to be a safe haven for all people alike--it was just supposed to be a typical Flower Shop/Café, but as Dream looks at the way they are able to make a positive impact on the community, to him, he’s  _ glad  _ it turned out this way.


	4. Spring Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulminare was always a safe haven for the customers. There would never be a time where it wouldn't. This includes tutoring sessions and funding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fulminare said: LGBTQ+ rights!!!

All the workers of Fulminare graduated, or are in advanced classes for all sorts of majors; it was not a stretch to say that there was always one person ready to help a student out with their studies. They personally experienced finals for college, and they can all say with a hundred percent certainty, they don’t want _anyone_ else to experience the hell that is _finals,_ and tests and quizzes in general. _(Don’t even get them started about_ **_labs._ ** _)_ But alas, it’s inevitable as a college student, hence their hosting of tutoring sessions every day. The workers that did not have many jobs to do at the moment, one could find them leaning over a table, or sitting down next to another customer, helping them out.

And although everyone was incredibly popular and a first choice for tutoring, the one worker that was much more imaginably sought after as a tutor, and friend in general, was Darryl; nickname Badboyhalo, or any alternate form of that. His dual majors, Parasitology and Virology, were unique ones; not many regular visitors of Fulminare studied the same topics as him. But nonetheless, he was sought after, not just because of his smarts and oddly wide expertise in various fields and topics, but also because he was so loving and kind. To many, his aura radiated warmness. It felt like fresh cookies straight from the oven, baked to perfection. He laughed a lot, and many found his laugh to be calming and made them happy; it was hard to be angry or annoyed at the kind man. Many students found solace in the man that felt like a warm-hearted older brother; always there for their siblings.

Some interesting things to note is that Luke, better known as _Punz,_ and Foolish, also known as _Noah,_ and Connor, majored in Aviation/Flight Training, Architecture, and Civil Engineering, respectively. These two were nearly inseparable when they realized that the other had a passion for planes. They talked constantly about planes and logistics of planes and flying them; Luke had a tendency to flex that he was one of the best fliers in his classes, and frankly, many did not doubt that. He was able to memorize all _sorts_ of things easily, and in general, was a good hands-on person. Noah and Connor had oddly good hearing and patience for the projects that they inevitably had to work on in their time in college.

Alyssa, Puffy, Charlie, Hbomb, and Eret were always the ones that students went to when they had questions about humanities or human policies. They majored in International Policy & Health Policy Analysis, Child Development, Intellectual Property Law, Hospitality & Management, and Humanities/Humanistic Studies. This group of four had nearly infinite knowledge in their topics, and at any point, could spit out said-info when absolutely necessary; they were _passionate_ in their humanistic laws and morals.

George, Purpled, and Antfrost were the best people when one had questions about animals or life as a whole. George was a Marine Scientist, Purpled dual-majored in Animal Training & Equestrian Studies and Antfrost majored in Veterinary Studies. They loved learning about animals, and frankly, found them to be great company when they were feeling down; animals were practically their form of therapy. They all took care of Fulminare’s residential pets, and everyone was thankful for it.

When it came down to studies of the Earth and various aspects of it, Hannah, Tubbo, Skeppy, were ones’ best bets. Their respective majors were Botany, Biology & Entomology, and dual majors in Gemology/Petrology. They had a child-like fascination in the Earth and its natural wonders. Their passion would naturally light a fire in _anyone’s_ heart; no one could find it in themselves to interrupt their spiel and monologue about various aspects.

As for history and languages, Ranboo, Vikkstar, Wilbur and Karl were incredibly reliable. Their majors were Linguistics, Asian-American Studies & Folklore Studies, Wilbur dual-majored in Music & European History and lastly Karl majored in American History. As the history and language geeks of hybrid flower shop-café they could be found talking about events from history and debating ethics and morals of the causes and aftereffects of said events. It made for an interesting spectacle, with many listening to their academic debate; many students found their arguments to be a source of inspiration for their essays and papers. 

On the topic of Mathematics and Digital-related studies, Callahan, Dream, Fundy, Sam, Sapnap, Tommy, Jack, and Ponk. Callahan majored in Stats and Mathematics, and the others majored in Econ & Stats, Computer Programming, Cyber Security & Computer Science, Computer Science, Media Studies, Digital Media, and Music Technology. They were oddly calculative but down-to-earth at the same time; carefree yet objective. And that was possibly what made these eight fellows so charming. They all had this _pull_ that simply couldn’t be explained.

With Business and Law, Schlatt, Quackity, and Lazar were your go-to’s. Schlatt was a Business/Commerce major, Quackity dual majored in Law and Criminal Justice, while Lazar dual-majored in Homeland Security/Counter & Counterterrorism Operations. This trio was dubbed as being _the_ funniest out of everyone. _(Take it from Dream. The man had laughed and_ **_wheezed_ ** _for minutes on end)_ But also, they were arguably the scariest. They knew how to get around the law through the loopholes, and deadass Schlatt could ruin your future, seeing as he was the _CEO_ of one of the largest corporations out there… _(He spends his time at Fulminare because its has a much more warm atmosphere and family-like dynamics)_

Niki was an incredible Social Sciences role model, as she dual-majored in Sociology _and_ Psychology. She was able to help others diagnose numerous issues, and her proficiency in body language and the human mind allowed her to help others when they were feeling mentally strained or tense. She was practically a cool older sister or Aunt figure for many that moved far away from the family they so loved.

Phil was a bit of an outlier, and was an all-rounder, as he dual-majored in Architecture and Chemistry. Many found him quite amusing and helpful in their time of dire needs. Along with Techno, as he was a English Lang. and Lit. major. He knew how to utilize his time very well, and usually helped out students create a study plan. Despite his monotone voice, many found it _relaxing._

Through the study and tutoring sessions, it allowed for lots of bonding between students--not _just_ college students, high schoolers _and_ middle schoolers and children, too. In short, they were a safe spot for _everyone._ Everyone from different backgrounds, genders, sexualities, families, _you name it._

And with that being said, Christmas was always a hectic time for the workers _and_ students alike. There was always an influx of customers and students coming in to study in the store, but it never bothered anyone. Frankly, as the adults looked at the sight, they felt a bit bad. They remember their _own_ experience in college, and they remembered it being a hellish experience. So, after the first year of opening, they decided to hold a Pre-Finals event and Christmas event to allow the college students to get some form of relaxation.

Each year, the customers signed up for a Secret Santa, except it was a tad bit different from the typical Secret Santa agenda. You see, the customers did not buy anything for others, but rather, the workers of Fulminare would draw lots and then _buy_ gifts for those who signed up for the event. It was a sign of goodwill and encouragement. They knew being a college student was rather stressful.

They _never_ did the bare minimum, but always the _best_ they could. They bought the tools, food, and items necessary to get through college life, but they also allowed students to stay in the rooms on the second and third floors if needed. College tuition was already expensive as is, and with rent for dorms pushed onto them too, they _knew_ that money didn’t come easily. Sometimes, they’d play music for the ones who had been having sleeping troubles. Sometimes, the workers of Fulminare wouldn’t go home, but rather, stay by the side of a fellow customer AKA pseudo-family member, in a chair next to their bed. They’d wait for the person to fall asleep, then would quietly wish them a goodnight’s sleep before quietly leaving the room, slowly closing the door behind them. The customers were what allowed Fulminare to flourish, and to them, this was the least they could do.

All of these quirks allowed _Fulminare the Campus’ Flower Shop & Caf _é to quickly rise to the spot of student’s favorite spot to lounge at. But something that was practically unseen was the way they helped pay for student’s therapy sessions, hospital bills and everything pricey. Fulminare was already at this point quite well-funded, seeing as they were incredibly popular and had a large following. But on top of that, they were backed by Schlatt’s large corporation, and it allowed them to spend on what they found necessary for the customer’s well-being. They all knew that while some customers had caring and loving families, some others were not as fortunate, being born into bigoted, homophobic, transphobic families--and just in general, not a great upbringing.

Fulminare’s workers knew they could not change the past experiences that many of their customers went through, but at the very least, they figured they could help pave the road for a brighter and happier future, and that’s what they did. If someone needed the money necessary for the road to recovery from depression and/or self-harm, then they would be there. If someone wanted to get surgery to convert to the gender they felt connected to, then they would be there. Fulminare had been built by the people, and would always _be_ for the people. As long as Fulminare existed, they would all do what they could to help their customers. _No. Their family._

  
Anyone who came into Fulminare was their family; nothing could, or _would_ change that.


End file.
